Daze Tawolf
Daze Tawolf Daze Tawolf is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Daze has red flippy hair that comes down to the middle of his neck, purple eyes, pale skin. he has a scar that goes from his forehead straight down over his right eye to his lower cheek. He is 4’8” tall and weigh 90 lbs. He has tongue stud. He appears to be about 12 or 13. His mask is jagged and goes down the to half of his face diagonally and covers his left eye. His mask has a fang sticking out under where his eye would be. Personality Daze is a quiet and shy arrancar who understands his place in the power chain. Daze will not speak unless spoken to, or provoked to. Out of combat, Daze is a nice arrancar who will not turn hostile unless another does first or unless you get close or harm others that are close to him… or mess with his hair. When in combat, because of his bloodlust due to his wicked memories of his past family, daze will turn into a psychopath as soon as he seen the first drop of bloodshed Daze has a native tongue of russian and speaks close to no english even though he understands english almost perfectly. Daze has a very energetic, outgoing and happy side when he is around his friends or when he feels loved and safe, you will rarely see daze expressing this side of himself around others than his family. Because of his age, Daze enjoys being watched over or cared for by his comrades. Daze extremely dislikes being alone in places he is not familiar with/dangerous places. History Daze was born in 1912 in the middle of Moscow, Russia. He was the first born son to Boris and Tanya Katsoff, Victor. He had a brother 4 years younger than him named Vladimir. Victor and Vladimir were the closest of brothers. Both of them laughed together, played together, went to school together, they did everything together. One day the boys were walking home from school, on a day where their mother told them to hurry home because their father was out drinking again, on the way home they passed a playground and decided to ignore their mother request because Victors best friend, fray, called them over as they walked by. Victor and fray were always best friend, ever since preschool. Near about a year ago he felt more attracted to fray then usual, and his attraction kept growing every day they hung out. After a while Victor realised he fell in love with fray, but never had the courage to tell him, so he just locked it inside and kept pretending to like him as a friend. The reason he never had the courage is because fray was always with him, through thick and thin, and he did not want to ruin his relationship with the only person he had ever had feeling for. After playing for an hour they walked home. When they were approaching the front door they heard their mother scream “помогите! нет! стоп!”(help! no! stop!) the boys rushed in to their father, blind drunk, beating Tanya with a broken beer bottle. Tanya looked at Vladimir and Victor and screamed once again “мальчики запуст-” (boys ru-) Tanya was cut off by Boris violently sticking the broken bottle into her throat. The boys made a break for it, but on the way out Vladimir tripped on the vodka that had spilled out of his fathers bottle on his way in. Victor turned around to help his brother but as he turned Vladimir over, he revealed that a glass shard had went right through his brother eye, and into his brain. At the sight of his mother and brother lying dead before him, a nerve in his brain snapped and all the fear, all the sorrow vanished… all that was left, was hate. victor tore out the 3 ½ inch glass shard from his brothers eyes socket, with his brother’s mangled eye still on it, and slowly walked toward his father with rage. He increased the walk to a jog, then a run, then a sprint. He lunged toward his father, holding the glass shard above his head, and plunged it into his father’s throat, killing him. Victor stabbed, and stabbed, and stabbed the dead body of his father for hours on end. He turned only to the sight of his dead mother, with her tongue out. And he saw the tongue stud which one reminded him of happiness, now reminds him of what he lost that day. Victor instantly got back in his rage and began stabbing his father’s body once again. At that time the police busted through his front door and yelled “Стоять!” (Freeze!). At that moment, Victor turned, his eyes and soul filled with anger, and charged towards the two policemen with his glass. As he charged the police, he was shot three times in the left shoulder, but kept running. Victor jumped on one of them and slit his throat with his glass shard, but as his glass shard cut through, a bullet from the other’s gun pierced Victors skull. Only for a single second he saw his life before his eyes: this incident, his mother's beautiful smile, and his brothers playful and happy laugh. They all vanished from existence, never to be heard or seen again. He laid there, for 5 seconds as his heart still functioned, he felt the sharp, throbbing, pain in his skull. But he did not notice it, for the pained caused to his soul was much greater, and unforgettable. Victor blacked out. When he regained consciousness he looked down to see his best friend, Fray, sobbing over his body frantically trying to give victor CPR. Victor reached out to touch his best friend’s shoulder “Я здесь, не плачь”(I’m right here, don’t cry) Victor said, but as he said this his hand fazed through Fray’s shoulder and out his back. “что?”(What?”) Victor asked, and looked at his hands. He could see right through them. Then he took a glimpse down to look at his body, but instead saw a chain coming out of his shoulder and into Fray. “что, черт возьми!?”(what the hell!?) he exclaimed, as if someone would hear him and answer, but no one did. Victor finally, after many times denying it, accepted that he was dead and in a ghost form. For the rest of Victor’s existence he followed Fray everywhere, constantly trying to find a way to communicate with him, protect him, and trying to let him know how he feeled towards him when he was alive. What really kept Victor’s soul at peace was seeing fray bring flowers to his grave every week. But one day, Fray suddenly stopped going to his grave, leaving Victor to feel like Fray had forgotten all about him. Every day after that the chain that came out off Victor’s shoulder got shorter and shorter, and with every link that got shorter he grew closer to his love, trying to protect him from more and more things. One day he was following fray home from school and the chain became nothing, and with a sharp instant of pain, Victor screamed as he felt his soul get devoured by an unknown force, and a hole appeared in his left shoulder where the chain used to be. He was a hollow. Victor could only see what he was doing, but had no control over his body. he watched as his body grew to a monster of 17 feet tall. He raised his arm without even knowing, ready to strike Fray. Fray turned around “что ебать”(what the fuck) But without hesitation, Victor crushed fray into the ground with his monstrous hand, crushing his bones and popping his organs against the concrete. Victor then devoured the remains of what used to be his one and only love. After a long journey as a hollow he gained enough power to be an arrancar. Powers and Abilities Daze does not have enough speed (Hohō) to use Shunpo, but posses enough spiritual pressure (Seiju) to perform a cero. Daze’s cero is fired from the ball or either of his feet. Zanpakutō Daze’s Zanpakutō’s name is Gin kiba. Gin kiba’s sealed form is two black, red, and silver one-handed axes. Gin kiba is an acid type zanpakuto. In rez form, Daze turns into a wolf resembling creature. Daze’s back becomes hunched and he grows claws, fangs, a tail lined with thin black spikes, and canine legs. His face completely alters to one of a wolf. Release command: The release command for Gin kiba is “sharpen your claws" Punta ácida coats the edge of the blades in acid. The acid will cause damage based on the opponent’s Rei. This ability can be used about 10 times per battle. Tóxico tocar is the second stage of Punta ácida. This ability is only available in rez form. Tóxico tocar covers Daze’s claws in acid, rather than his blade. Tóxico tocar has two times as much power as Punta ácida. but can be used only 6 times per battle. Fragmentos de muerte is essentially an addition of Tóxico tocar. It shoots a total of 50 of the acid covered claws at Daze’s opponent. This ability has to be used no shorter than 1 turn after Tóxico tocar is used. If the ability connects it will do an amount of damage to the opponent based on their rei. If the Opponent’s rei is low enough, This ability will burn through the Opponent’s skin and put poison into their bloodstream, causing excruciating pain to any of the contact points. This can be used one time per battle. Statistics Category:Trivia